


Spare Me a Glance

by Honey_Hued_Hermes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is a Good Brother, Ben like just died, Brief imagery of blood, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I shouldn't have to say that, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Hued_Hermes/pseuds/Honey_Hued_Hermes
Summary: Prompt: I made your favouriteBen had died. Somehow watching the aftermath is worse.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Spare Me a Glance

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for this Fandom,, shocking considering how much i love these characters

Ben had thought that death was the worst thing that could happen to him. Feeling himself be ripped apart from the inside, writhing, tearing pain coursing through him, setting his skin and mind ablaze with agony, but having to witness this? Having to watch as your family tears themselves apart? That is far more painful. And the only person who could see you was ignoring you.

Ben knew that the ghosts were bad for Klaus, he knew better than the others what kind of shit Klaus had to go through on the daily. Now more than ever since he too could see the ghosts that haunt his brother. But Klaus, even while high as a kite, could see him, had already seen him and was now ignoring him. Ben had to watch as the only person who came remotely close to understanding the hatred of your own “powers” ignore him. Had to watch as his own brother, someone whom he loved more then anything outright ignore him. And that was somehow worse than anything he had gone through. 

Klaus wouldn't acknowledge him, wouldn't even look at him. Glazed eyes skipping over him anytime they came to close. At first, Ben had cried, begged Klaus to look at him, to spare him a glance, it hadn't worked, nothing had. It had been a few months since then and he'd finally cleaned himself up. He didn't know if it was him or Klaus subconsciously. But he was no longer caked in blood. His chest had closed and he even had new clothes, something clean and not resembling the horrid school-boy uniform that they'd always wear, which was nice.

It was currently 3 AM, Klaus and him were in the kitchen. Klaus stared blankly at the toaster in front of him. Eyes glazed and hands shaking, lost in the memory of his nightmare. Not unlike reality, it was filled with blood-curdling screams. Cries of agony, begging, pleading with him to do something, anything, countless people covered in blood, limbs torn to shreds or simply not there at all. He had rolled out of bed and made a beeline towards the kitchen, sticking two frozen waffles into the toaster before losing himself in his mind, once again. Ben had watched this with sad eyes, wishing that he could reach out, maybe give Klaus a hug, God knows he needs one. And while he wasn't the biggest hugger in his life he would do anything to reach out to his brother. 

The toaster popped, startling Klaus out of his haze. He prepared the waffles mechanically like he wasn't totally aware of what he was doing. Ben took a seat at the table, watching carefully as Klaus sat across from him. Klaus picked at the food, nibbling small pieces and looking sicker by the minute. Klaus stopped and sighed, and Ben doesn't think he's ever seen Klaus look this tired before. Exhaustion raked his thin figure, dark circles resting under his eyes, skin a sickly white, caked with a sheen of sweat. He looked more dead than Ben, a living corpse, and he can't imagine that Klaus felt any better. 

The air was tense. Klaus had stopped trying to eat and started simply pushing the food around on the plate, he sighed again before pushing the plate towards Ben, “Here,” he muttered, eyes flickering to everywhere but Ben, “They're your favourite,”

Ben felt a lump form in his throat, but he forced himself to speak despite it, “Thanks,” he croaked, holding back the tears that threatened the fall.

Their eyes met briefly, just for a second before Klaus looked away, resting his head on the table. Nothing more was said, nothing really needed to be. Ben smiled to himself, this is the beginning of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> Lame ending I know but it's the best i can do rn :)


End file.
